Don't Bother
by Jasmine Starlight
Summary: KiriHiyo “Peach.” Kirihara murmured, licking his lips before leaning forward to capture another kiss. The Rikkaidai player chased the taste of artificial preservatives past Hiyoshi’s bottom lip and nearly to the back of his throat.


**Title**: Don't Bother

**Author:** Jasmine Starlight (emospicy)

**Word Count: **652

**Universe: **Tennis No Ohjisama

**Disclaimer:** What, bitch?

**Warnings:** yaoi. Spoilers for the Nationals arc, up to episode 10

**Pairings:** Kirihara/Hiyoshi

**Rating: **PG-13

**Time Started: **07:37 AM 5/15/07

**Time Completed**: 09:19 PM 5/15/07

**A/N**: Kirihara comes to find Hiyoshi after his loss.

It was not only raining on Hiyoshi's parade but the floats were blowing up and the clowns had semi-automatic weapons. Wakashi hated this metaphor. But it was true; his doubles match had been a disaster.

He and his senpai had been tricked by Seigaku's snake and his snake charmer. How could he have been so stupid?

Begrudgingly, Hiyoshi did hold Kaidoh in esteem for having figured out their tactic and maneuvering around it. It seemed like the captain of their team next year had already been chosen.

Hiyoshi wasn't so sure about his prospects though, Ohtori would win his match and Atobe would choose him as his successor.

He was sitting in front of the vending machines, dead tired, and preservative filled soft drink in hand.

"Stop moping you girl." Kirihara Akaya said as he slid into the seat next to him. His Rikkaidai uniform jersey was still fresh and pristine. And so yellow.

Hiyoshi groaned inwardly and hoped playing dead would let on to Akaya that he wasn't interested.

"So what? You lost to Seigaku? Stop crying about your lameass tennis and do something about it." Kirihara said his eyes almost glowing.

Hiyoshi rolled his eyes, sufficiently prodded out of his mourning, "Come talk to me after you've lost to Echizen Ryoma."

Kirihara smirked, "I'm not going to lose to Echizen." Turning his demonic gaze onto Hiyoshi who was trying pathetically to get his sweat soaked bangs out of his face.

"I guess you're not playing him then." Hiyoshi noted sourly.

Kirihara was silent, and for a moment all they could hear was the bustle of the crowds.

"Kiss me." He said suddenly.

Hiyoshi blinked. "What?"

"Kiss me."

"Why? I smell and I've sweated out most of my body weight."

"Just do it."

Hiyoshi leveled his incredulous gaze on the other junior.

"For good luck." Kirihara said, face somber.

The Hyoutei boy opened his mouth to say something in reply when Kirihara swooped in and stole his breath. But Hiyoshi could only let someone stick his tongue into his mouth for so long before he responded.

The soda can fell to the ground as Hiyoshi's hands were preoccupied with tugging at Akaya's wayward curls. When the finally broke apart for air, Akaya's hands were up Hiyoshi's shirt and they were not quite sitting on top of each other.

"Peach." Kirihara murmured, licking his lips before leaning forward to capture another kiss. The Rikkaidai player chased the taste of artificial preservatives past Hiyoshi's bottom lip and nearly to the back of his throat.

Kirihara would have had him right there on the bench in front of the vending machines, a spectacle for any who could happen across them if Hiyoshi hadn't regained his wits.

"Stop. I have to get back for the rest of the matches." He said pushing his hands on Kirihara's chest half-heartedly.

Kirihara said nothing and merely brushed back the bangs shading his eyes. Akaya let out a sigh.

"My senpai-tachi are most likely noticing my absence." He said resignedly.

Hiyoshi couldn't repress the smile that came over him; he released Kirihara and stood up. He offered the other boy his hand.

"Good luck."

When Hiyoshi made it back to the stands, his aura was obviously lighter and less dour.

"Where have you been?" Shishido asked crankily as Hiyoshi took his seat.

He was about to reply, when Atobe said from behind them, "Silence. Shishido focus on the matches."

When Hiyoshi looked up at his captain his noticed the position of his fingers on his face and knew. Atobe caught his gaze and held it.

Hiyoshi smiled.

**END**


End file.
